The Truth Comes Out
by SleepingKittens
Summary: Miley is having thoughts about her BestFriend, Lilly. She'd never thought she'd fall for her.   Then her other bestfriend, Oliver is upset. But why? she wonders.  Join them in a story of Miley's life.
1. Wondering

The truth Came out.

Discalmer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

Mileys POV:

I have no idea what is wrong with me.

Last night I had a dream about lilly, But this dream isn't one that a girl should have about her best friend.. I woke up from this dream wondering, do I have a crush on my Best friend? No, I can't have, Its Imposs- "Miley, Wakey Wakey, You don't want to be late to school do you?" Yelled my father from downstairs. I got out of my bed, stumbling over to my closet and putting on my favourite pair of jeans and my new top that I got last Saturday.

After that I quickly brushed my hair, picked up my school bag and went downstairs to find my dad in the kitchen eating his cereal. "'Morning Daddy" I said yawning. "Why, Good Morning Bud." He's in a good mood this morning, I thought. "How's my special girl this morning?". "Tired.." I walked over to the fridge and got a bottle of water, then walked to the door. "Bye, see you later"

I was about half way to the school when I heard the sound of a skateboard coming. Lilly! I turned around putting on the biggest smile I had. "Hey Miles" She had prettiest smile that anyone could have. Then I realised what was I thinking? I removed that thought from my head. "Hi, Lils"

"You wouldn't believe what I found going through my draws last night" She said with excitement, getting off her board and reaching in her bag pocket. "What did you find?" She pulled out her camera, from year 9 that she loved and snapped a picture of me. "Your camera, Oh the memories we've had" Lilly used to carry that camera everywhere with her, We sometimes would take pictures everytime we did something goofy or if we went out and got dressed up.

I miss those moments.

"Yeah, I know...Hey how about you come and sleep over at my house tonight?" She suggested.

"Yes, That'll be great" I said so fast it was muddled up.

Lilly just laughed, She was so wonderful.

When we finally got to school, we found Oliver sitting in our normal spot near the lockers.

"Hey Oliver" Lilly and I both said at the same time.

"Hey" He sniffled and looked down at his shoes. I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder, Showing I cared. "What's Wrong, Oliver?" He Looked at me, then at Lilly but said nothing. After a few moments he shrugged my arm away and told us not to worry, then started walking to his first class.

I spent most of my first class wondering why he was so upset, that I forgot that Lilly was sitting next to me. So close to me I thought my heart was going to explode. Why was I like this today? I was trying to calm myself down when she tapped my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Lilly whispered.

"Um, Yeah... It's just hot in here." I turned back to looking at the teacher hoping she wouldn't say anything else. To my luck, she didn't.

**Okay, I know that wasn't a long chapter. This is just the start, I plan for having more chapters.**

**Please feel free to review.**


	2. Upseting news

**Disclamer: I do not own hannah montana. ( I think you's get it, so i'm not going to post this in future chapters)**

School was pretty much over and yet, I still couldn't find Oliver. He missed all his classes and didn't show at lunch. Where could he have gone?

While Lilly and I were talking on the way home to my house, we decided that after I got my stuff packed that we'd go see if Oliver was home.

When I got back to my place, my dad was more than happy enough for me to stay Lilly's for the night. We did our little happy dance and ran up to my room to pack. I got my bag out and started putting in some clothes and other stuff that I would need. Lilly was looking through all my shoes, picking out the pair she loved. "You really love those, don't you?" I said out of nowhere. She always wears those shoes while she's here. She Nodded "These are my favourite out of all your wardrobe".

Laughing, I responded "Have them, I don't wear them any more."

She looked shocked and happy at the same time. "Are you serious? Oh my god, Thank you Miles!" She ran up and gave me that huge hug of hers that I loved. She only does it when she's extremely happy. I laughed at the fact that she had to put them on at that very moment.

On the way to Oliver's house we stopped by Lilly's and put my stuff in her room.

We were just on our way out when her mum came home from work. Lilly explained to her that I was staying over tonight and that we were just leaving to go see Oliver. Like my dad, she was more than happy for me to stay. After a few hugs and goodbyes we were on our way to Oliver's house.

His house was only 15 minutes away by walking at our pace, so it wasn't long before we were walking up the driveway to his house. As we got Closer to the front door, we heard yelling. It sounded like Oliver and his mum. We didn't knock, we just sat down on the chair, waiting for the yelling to die down.

It had been 5 minutes and still they were yelling. We couldn't hear what they were yelling about though, they must be in his room, which was near the back of their house. Lilly quietly got up from the chair we were sitting on and placed her ear on the front door.

"Lilly, What are you doing? You can't ear drop on-"

"Shhhh" She said placing her finger against her lips. God, that was cute.

She was there a minute when she called me over, with a upset look on her face.

"what is it?" I Asked, whispering.

"Listen" was all she said.

I followed her instructions and put my ear on the door, hearing their conversation.

"- YOUR GOING TO LISTEN TO ME, MISTER! YOUR GOING!" That was Mrs Oken. She had such a loud voice, properly because she was always yelling at people at work, being a cop and all does that to you... Wait a minute, Going?

"But you don't understand." Oliver started saying, a lot quieter than his mum. "My whole life is here, my friends are here. I. Don't. Want. To. Move."

I removed my ear from the door and looked at Lilly, almost crying, I whispered "He's Moving... Why didn't he tell us?" From the look on her face I knew she didn't know either, instead she gave me a hug.

We stood there for awhile, Hugging each other, wondering what we should we should do now. Should we knock or come back tomorrow?

Well at that point we didn't have to decide any more because Oliver walked out with an angry look on his face. Then he saw us crying on each others shoulders, well who could blame us. We just found out our best friend was moving and he didn't even tell us.

"Miles? Lils?" He said, his face looking confused and upset.

We both turned around to face him and wiped our tears from our faces. "When were you going to tell us you were moving?" Lilly asked softly.

"I was going to wait for the right time... I didn't want you to be upset about this" He said walking over to us.

"Well, when are you leaving? Where are you going?" I asked, having a similar tone as Lilly's voice.

He walked over to the couch we were sitting on before and said. "Sit down, I'll tell you everything."

We did what he said, one of us sitting on both sides of him, listening to his story.

**It'd mean alot to me if you's review. :)**


	3. Shocked

Oliver's story was long, so Briefly this is what happened.

He came home from school yesterday and found his mum packing her things in boxes. After his mum sat him down and explained things, he was told him they were moving next week on the Saturday. Since that moment they have been bickering about it all the time, he refuses to move.

"...- So that's why were moving to Australia." Oliver explained.

"AUSTRALIA!" I almost jumped out of my spot in the chair."All because your mum got a raise to be chief of police?"

"Yeah, but I'm trying my hardest to convince her to let me stay here."

Lilly, hadn't said anything yet, she must be really upset.

"Lils" I spoke softly. "You okay?"

She looked up at me with the saddest look in her eyes, It made my heart break into little pieces.

"I don't know, this is such a shock." She rested her head on Oliver's shoulder. "Maybe, you could move in with me or Miles..."

"Maybe.." He Sighed.

We sat there for about an hour, then it started to get dark.

"We'd better go, It's getting dark and we got to walk home" I explained.

"Damn, I don't really feel like going home now..." Said Lilly, looking up from her spot on the floor.

"How about you both come back tomorrow and we can go to the beach?" Said Oliver, excited.

"Sounds like a plan" I smiled.

We both took turns hugging Oliver, giving our goodbyes, then we started walking back to Lilly's house.

We were half way there and the silence was killing me.

I looked at her, seeing her face, she had tears in her eyes. I stopped, staring at her until she turned around.

"Miles?" I felt so broken, especially because I know she felt the same way. I didn't respond, I just took a couple of steps and hugged her.

We should there for a couple of moments while she whispered in my ear "It's okay, Every thing's going to be okay" I would have liked to stay like this for longer but she pulled away, taking my hand as we continued to walk home.

My heart was Pounding, Her hand felt wonderful against mine, so wonderful I smiled all the way there.

She let go of my hand as we reached the front door of her house, that saddened me a little, I tried my best not to show it though. We walked inside smelling the wonderful Cooking of Mrs Truscott.

"Were home" Called Lilly, walking to the stairs.

Mrs Truscott walked in which stopped us actually going up the stairs "Aren't you going to come and have dinner?" I wasn't really in the mood to eat right now, I was to upset.

"Mum, Can we just go upstairs for a bit? We'll eat later, I promise."

She stared at us for a moment just before giving in. "You have an hour" she said at last.

With that Signal we walked upstairs to Lilly's room.

I threw myself on her bed, releaved to be back. She rested beside me, peacefully looking at the roof.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.

It took her a moment to answer. "I don't know exactly... A lot of things, you know, my minds wondering.."

"your upset about Oliver, I know. I am too, We'll figure out something, we always do" I responded, smiling at her. "Let's try our best to forget about it for tonight and have some fun, alright?"

"alright." she answered smiling back at me, with her pretty lips.


End file.
